The Heir of Atlantis
by ALaidBackAuthor
Summary: Set after the Battle of Manhattan, it chronicles Triton's quest to overthrow Olympus along with his brethren when he decides that the children of Olympus have been overlooked long enough, in favour of Zeus' children.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, everyone! This is my tale about Triton. I decided to write it because I realised that not many people have made fics about him, so . . . I'm thinking this should be the potential ice-breaker and that I'll be seeing more stories being posted about Triton. Thanks for taking the time; kindly read and review!**_

Chapter 1

Brother From Another Mother

Percy Jackson was having difficulty sleeping. This was unexpected, three weeks after the Battle of Manhattan, now that he was supposed to be free. He turned and turned but no position would give him rest. Finally he decided it would be best to sit up and do something and not lay and suffer. The room was cool. The blue walls gave him the pleasant feeling of being at the bottom of the sea. From his bedside table he picked up the iPhone and checked his messages. Now that he was safely at Camp, using mobile phones would attract no monster attention.

Tyson: Hey, Percy. Just saying hi. I built a shrapnel bomb today. I'll show you when you come. Yay!

Percy smiled. It was hard to view Tyson as a child considering his size. He thought for a while, then replied: Good job. You're a real Cyclops!

Suddenly the temperature dropped and Percy felt the hair stand on the back of his neck. Imperiously he dropped the handheld and made his way to the window. There was a man standing outside the cabin. Instinctively Percy grabbed Riptide and made his way to the door. Feeling the power of the ocean beyond the cluster of trees that surrounded the cabins, he went out. The figure remained motionless but even in the darkness Percy could see the eyes resting on him. Cold, blue eyes. At the centre of the U-shaped arrangement Hestia's hearth burned unceasingly. Percy was wearing only a T-shirt and a pair of loose gray shorts. Against a potential enemy he didn't know, this was worse than bad.

"Hello? Sir?" Percy called out as he slowly, cautiously, advanced. "Um . . . I don't know who you are or why - "

"Of course you know me," he took off the hood.

"Triton," said Percy, not sure how to react.

"Yes, Percy. I'm sorry to have prevented your sleep. But don't be cross, it was for good reason."

"That was you? Gods," Percy sighed undertone.

"Shall we go in, then?" Triton tapped Percy's shoulder and before he could do more than widen his eyes at the unexpected gesture, they were inside the cabin, seated face to face at the dining table.

"I have come, Percy, to make a proposition," Triton began as Percy recovered from the shock of teleportation.

"A proposition? Me?"

"Don't be so modest," Triton smiled. "You know how valuable you are."

"Um . . . thanks."

"So on to business. Ever wonder why Zeus' children get to be Olympians and we don't?"

The question was plain, flat. For a while Percy simply stared. "Well," he began, "I've noticed but I've never really considered it, no."

"A surprise," Triton said doubtfully. "Anyway, it shouldn't be, you being a demigod and all . . . but don't you think it's . . . unfair?"

"Well, maybe, but not all of Zeus' kids are Olympians."

"And not a single offspring of Poseidon's is," Triton replied so fluidly he might have rehearsed it. "Not even his eldest son. Look around. Do you see a cabin in my name?"

"But you don't have demigod children," Percy pointed out.

"Neither does Artemis. And yet her cabin glows every night. Where's mine?"

"Well, um . . ." Percy could not think of a reply to this. Triton had made a very good point.

"You understand where I'm coming from, don't you?" asked Triton.

"Sort of," Percy nodded, scared he'd be zapped if he flat out disagreed.

"Good, good," Triton seemed to have taken it for agreement. He stared strangely. As though he was looking into rather than at Percy. "I intend to seize what is rightfully mine. I will storm Olympus with my brethren. Antaeus, Polyphemus, Despoena - "

"Wait, you're attacking Olympus? If you succeed and overthrow the Olympians, you'll have put Antaeus and Polyphemus in charge. And what about Poseidon?"

"I cannot reveal my plans to you unless you pledge allegiance to my cause, hero," Triton said simply but powerfully.

"I'm sorry," Percy tightened his grip around the ballpoint pen in his pocket. "I can't."

Triton chuckled. "Do you imagine you'd be able to defeat me in a duel?"

"Pardon me?"

"That sword. Anaklusmos. You're preparing to defend yourself should I attack."

"And if I am?"

"It's hopeless," said Triton, and in a second he'd made a solid copy of himself, standing beside Percy, hand on his wrist. "I'm a god. You've defeated Ares before. Cronus, Hyperion . . . but I can assure you that I am something else," the Triton beside Percy spoke as the original reclined.

"I think you should let me go to sleep now," Percy said, admittedly shaken.

"Indeed. I know a lost cause when I see one," said Triton, snapping a lazy finger and causing his clone to vanish. "I'll be seeing you around." He stood and was gone in a blur of hot blue.

Percy wouldn't be able to sleep this night. That much he knew. Whether by some spell or block headedness the idea of alerting the Olympians was repugnant.

_**OK, so that was Chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Kindly take the time to review, ask any questions you may have. Feel free to offer suggestions. All flames are welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here's the second chapter of **_**The Heir of Atlantis**_**. If you enjoyed the previous one, you'll like this one too. (I hope, that is.) I won't take any more of your time, read on:**_

Chapter 2

Blood Ties

"Your son came to me today," Poseidon said as he placed his Trident in its proper place.

"Well, what's so fascinating about that? Or did he attempt to make love to you?" Amphitrite replied.

They were in the bedroom. Poseidon had just entered looking completely worn out. In his night clothes, he slipped into the bed and covered himself with the supple, warmth-giving blanket. He reached out a hand to touch his queen.

"I'm not in the mood, you sex-crazed . . . maniac," Amphitrite concluded weakly.

"But you look so radiant."

It was true. Her lips were at their pinkest, her wide eyes shone dark blue, and her hair was blonde. Her black night gown, already giving her a carnal appeal, revealed enough of her generous breasts to captivate and entice any man with feeling.

"Stop it!" she slapped his hand away from her hips. "I said stop!" she struck again when he moved close to her lady parts. "If you're so heated, go and visit that Sally Jackson mortal you love so much. I'm sure she'd love to have another of your demigods."

"Come on, let's not start with that. Not now. It's you I want. You won't deny me this, will you? My beautiful queen?" he ended appealingly. "Please?"

"No, no . . . oh, you . . ." Amphitrite began to smile in spite of herself.

"Come here," Poseidon drew her closer and kissed her fiery lips. Raising a hand he quenched the serene blue lights and found the loose ends of her night gown.

"Oh, you old devil," she whispered as he caressed her sensitive areas. Soon all she could muster were the incoherent sounds that denoted wild pleasure.

Amphitrite woke up surprisingly early the next morning. Light was barely penetrating through the surface when she cleaned herself up and went through the castle to ensure that all was right with the household. She thought about the previous night as she went along, white gown following, and seemed vaguely to remember Poseidon about to say something to her before her curt reply had led to the sizzling escapade. Something about Triton. 'Your son came to me today.' She hoped nothing had gone wrong. Maybe they'd had a misunderstanding or something of the sort. She had to make sure all was right with them. Giving the chef the approval she needed to get on with the breakfast, she headed for Triton's quarters. The hallways here were dimmer and had an eerie feeling bordering on sinister. What all the gloom did for him, her guess was as good as any. She opened the large, dark green door at the end and stepped into an enormous atrium filled with statues and fountains. An impressive Mosaic bore down upon her from the concave ceiling. There were three flights of stairs leading south, east and west from where she stood. She was about to take the one leading to his inner quarters when a voice, a breath away from her neck, said, "Mother."

She spun. There he stood. Steadying her racing heart, "What is with you? You gave me a scare."

"Sorry," he smiled, placing an arm around her shoulder and leading her to his living room. "I hope there's no problem," he seated her and made a copy of himself to get her a drink while he himself lounged on the sofa opposite her.

"That's very creepy," Amphitrite pointed a finger at the clone who turned to smile.

"It's me, there's nothing to fear," he reassured her.

"Just imagine if you'd been one of a pair of twins growing up. I'd never have been able to look after you."

"Exaggeration," he smiled.

"Truth. Yesterday," she took on a businesslike tone, "your father mentioned you went to see him. Mind telling me how it went?"

"Well," Triton rubbed his knee, "I can't say it went the way I expected but it wasn't surprising."

"You didn't have a quarrel or a row or anything like that?"

"What, no, no. Who gave you that impression?"

"Just a feeling; I had to assure myself it was baseless," she sighed near the end. "And speaking of - what's that?" her stomach turned when she saw the large black stone in the corner.

"Nothing, just a relic," said Triton, and a red cloth materialised over the strange thing.

"Are you sure that's not - no . . . impossible, silly me. Well, I'll get going. Lots to do today," she forced a red-lipped grin as she got up and teleported herself away in a flash of bright colour. Triton did not see it but her hair turned blue as it did in her pensive moments. Had that been what she'd thought it was? Could it? Would he? Impossible! She'd never seen those in recent times. Not since the era of. . . . A sense of dread washed over her. Silliness! Yes, that's what it was. She was being silly. She'd always had quite an imagination. Besides, she hadn't really got a good look at it. She reassured herself as she made her way to the stables to make sure the naiads were doing their job.

Triton was on edge. How had he forgotten to get rid of it? Hopefully she'd forget about it, but then his mother had the stubborn spirit of curiosity that led her to pry, to ask. And at that she, in his view, was more excellent than Hera.

**_That's all for now. I know some of you may be thinking by now that the story isn't moving on quickly enough or that the chapters are too short. Not to worry, my next chapter will be twice he length of this one, at least, and there will be action!_**


End file.
